Which lies within
by akumamika
Summary: What would happen to Jareth if a demon enters his labyrinth? he gets a oneshot story written by some crazy girl, me lol, please read and review, and i'll write more stories. rated m for later chapters.New chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

**What lies within**

_Chapter one : Changes _

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth just my original character.**

Akuma was a very unusual girl, she would spend hours drawing pictures of goblins, dragons and all sorts of creatures, she wrote stories and talked about magic realms.

Her few friends loved listening to the stories but sometimes got annoyed when she would start 'pretending' to be a magical creature, the truth of it was, she was, she just does not know it…yet.

Jareth the goblin king was a fae, and he ruled over his underground kingdom the labyrinth, his appearance is quite a sight to behold, blond hair so fine and light, mismatched eyes that can deliver a very icy stare, a face so elegant and robust, his usual attire of leather pants, boots and bard's shirt make him seem unusual but does nothing but give him an air of mystery and darkness.

It was Monday morning and Akuma was just about to leave for school, when she stopped. A faint ringing was hanging in her ears, closing the door she turned around to see were it was coming from. After looking over the whole house she found her telly was on and her favourite video was playing. Labyrinth. She watched as Sarah spoke the words "my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." Akuma turned it off. Thud! Akuma spun around in time to see an injured snowy owl hit the window, a crystal ball landed on her bed. Snatching the ball without thinking and putting it in her pocket Akuma bolted downstairs into the back garden. The snowy owl was limping away from a black cat, its wing covered in blood.

"MAGIE! BAD CAT SHOO! LEAVE THE POOR THING ALONE!" the cat looked up at her hissed then strutted off in search of another snack. Scooping up the injured bird Akuma brought it back inside, she put several towels on the couch and wrapped the owl in them. The owl looked at her as she left. Akuma came back moments later with a bowl of warm water a bandage and antiseptic spray. She gently washed the owl's wing and stroked the silky feathers.

"Oh you poor thing." She cooed as she washed the wounded wing.

The owl looked questioningly at the girl as she lowered him into the lukewarm water; it was pleasant against his soft plumage. Akuma cleaned him, looking for a sigh of any more injuries, with a sigh of relief that there were none.

Akuma lifted the now clean bird onto a towel and gently dried him. "This might sting a little ok, please don't move." Akuma sprayed the antiseptic onto the wound and waited with closed eyes. She felt the wing spread out more and she could have sworn she heard someone breathing. Daring to open an eye Akuma gasped as she now noticed that there was no owl on the sofa but a man, and not just any man, he was familiar, so familiar she had seen him before, but where?

"Hello Akuma." The man spoke with a soft almost seductive voice. All Akuma could do was gape at the man who merely smirked smugly back at her. Her eyes darted at his left arm, the sleeve was torn and where the wound was on the owl left a deep red cut on the man's arm. Getting up slowly Akuma edged towards him and looked at him, taking in his appearance and the eyes, those eyes.

"Jareth?" Akuma surprised herself at this, when he just smirked again she sat next to him.

She looked at his arm which was healing itself. "Oh my God it can't be…" Akuma was shaking her head as if trying to throw off something.

Jereth looked at her and then at his arm. Akuma's head snapped back to look at him. Her expression was nothing short of puzzled.

"How are you here?"

Athers note; I appolojise for the shortness of this chapter but it is my first, please leave a comment or rieview, all ideas are welcome thanks love ya all xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: __Meeting the goblin king_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth although like many I wish I did.**_

_In the last chapter…: Jareth looked at her and then at his arm. Akuma's head snapped back to look at him. Her expression was nothing short of puzzled._

"_How are you here?" _

Jareth considered her for a moment then looked at the window. "I heard someone here wish for something." Akuma looked at the window too then got up. She started pacing and thinking, Jereth watched in mild amusement as she strode back and forth. After about five minutes Akuma stopped and looked at the regal character in front of her.

"This isn't real is it? I mean you can't really be THE Goblin king, here now Right?" She looked excited, scared, confused, and worried all at once. The goblin king raised an eyebrow, 'can she really not tell this is real?' he thought. "Yes this is real...see?"

"OW!" He pinched her arm to prove this was indeed reality. Akuma rubbed her arm then looked back up at Jareth, she noticed the cut that had once been on his arm was now fully healed and gone, as if it had never been. "So…what wish was made?"

Jareth stood up, he was a good few inches taller than her and made her feel suddenly insecure. His eyes searched hers, the intensity so powerful Akuma could have sworn the room flinched, but she held her ground. The crystal in her pocket seemed to jump out and flew to his kid leather, clad hand. Staring into the depth of the crystal Akuma could have sworn a pair of brilliantly green eyes looked back at her, this made her jump a little and she let out what sounded like a half hiss half growl.

Akuma slapped her hands to her mouth at the embarrassing sound to come past her lips. Jareth started to roll the crystal between and over his hands in a hypnotic way, it seemed so effortless to him it was so unnatural looking.

"The wish, Akuma, is something you will discover eventually." He smirked again as he strided passed an even more confused Akuma. "Let's just say it was made by someone familiar with you."

She turned around and her jaw dropped. Sitting in front of her was a wide valley and all through the valley, stretched for miles was a very complex and intricate labyrinth.

"Why am I here?" Akuma was infuriated, her face contorted with anger and rage, she stormed towards Jareth and pushed him stumbling backwards. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! Why did you bring me here?"

After regaining his balance Jareth slapped Akuma hard at the side of face, he straightened out and it was his turn to look pissed off. "I am the king I can do as I please." Feeling the sting on her face Akuma looked at the man before her and was filled with even more fury. "KING? You are a pathetic bastard, why did you bring me here?!" Akuma's chest was heaving rapidly and her eyes were locked onto his. Jareth fought down the two contradicting urges to kiss her and to hit her. He had never before been spoken to like this, it was insulting, infuriating yet bold and full of fire; which he admired once in another young girl who passed through his realm and rejected him. He found himself glaring at the angered female in front of him.

"Are you even listening you arrogant prat?" He snapped back to life and grinned very mischievously, this took Akuma aback and she backed away slightly.

"I am going to test you, if you fail to complete the labyrinth you will be forever changed, if you do complete it I will grant you a wish, any wish you want." Akuma considered this for a moment the opportunity of having a wish granted was tempting but she was not entirely sure if she could complete the task, and she did not like the sound of being changed forever, it could be horrible. "If you refuse to do this, you will be mine forever." He sneered.

This time Akuma grinned evilly, "Who said I would refuse a chance to run the labyrinth?" And it was Jareth's turn to step back. "What kind of change do you mean anyway?" Jareth just smiled.

"I would never change you….as a person." He walked behind Akuma and pointed at an old, wooden cuckoo clock which had thirteen hours on it, both hands were pointing directly up. "Every hour you spend in the labyrinth a part of you will change, after thirteen hours the change will be fully complete, and there wont be a wish for you, and you will be mine." He disappeared in a swirl of stardust and cruel laughter filled the air. Akuma was left standing on the hill for several moments before she turned to enter the labyrinth.

Jareth meanwhile sat back in his throne and conjured up another crystal to keep track of Akuma's progress in the labyrinth. 'This is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself.

Authers note: Again I apologise for the shortness the next chapter will be longer I promise plz review and plz be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter3: In the labyrinth_

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth I am making no profit from this whatsoever. **

_In the last chapter_: _Jareth meanwhile sat back in his throne and conjured up another crystal to keep track of Akuma's progress in the labyrinth. 'This is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself._

Akuma looked for the entrance to the great labyrinth, wandering along the wall until a large dark gate appeared in front of her. As she walked through them she heard little footsteps speed away. "Who's there?" she asked, shrugging it off as nothing Akuma continued to walk along the left wall.

After what seemed like ages an opening appeared on the opposite wall, shortly after walking through it Akuma looked round to find the gap was no longer there. "So it does change" she said grinning, the little footsteps were back and seemed louder. Akuma jumped a little and swirled around to find a small raccoon sneaking behind her, his masked eyes glittering in the shadows. "Hey you!" The raccoon jumped and put his hands up, and dropping a small sack. Akuma walked over to it and knelt down. What are you doing?"

The raccoon opened his eyes and squeaked. "N-n-nothing" Akuma raised an eyebrow and lifted the sack, after rummaging through it she found a wood beaded necklace, it looked like one her younger brother gave to her a few years ago, she thought it was lost.

"Have you been stealing things?" she asked calmly. The raccoon looked shifty but shook his head. It covered its head as Akuma's arm came sweeping him off the ground by his tail. As he dangled helplessly in midair Akuma turned the raccoon to face her. "Then how did you get this?" she held out the necklace and shook it in front of his nose.

The little animal in Akuma's grasp struggled and spoke very shyly. "The king gave it to me and told me to keep it away from the next person running in the labyrinth." He looked a little scared and screeched when she dropped him.

"The son of a bitch planned this!" she paced back and forth using some choice swear words and names for Jareth, Akuma slammed her fist into the wall on her right and was surprised to see it break away. The raccoon ran for safety as the stones went flying in all directions. The enraged girl found herself starring at the damage **she** had done to the wall, behind which was the four ruse stood, all of them were shivering in fear of her. Akuma looked embarrassed and went to apologies but was cut off by the guards' screaming "JUST PICK A DOOR ANY DOOR, DON'T HURT US…." Not wanting to stay here Akuma ran to the left door, after a short run through a dark corridor she bumped into something big and furry lying on the floor. Akuma was about to go passed when a small hand tugged at her ear and a voice whispered. "Don't move, it's a sphinx the only way to get passed is to answer a riddle it gives you." Akuma looked at her shoulder to see the raccoon sitting there looking sheepish. Looking down the thing did indeed look like a sphinx, a human female's head and a lion's body. The head looked up at her and the sphinx sat up.

"My first is in adventure but isn't in trip, my second's in river but isn't in ship, my third is in chalice but isn't in cup, my fourth's in ascending but isn't in up, my fifth is in error but isn't in flaw, my last is in talon but isn't in claw, my whole is a beast who will eat you for dinner, unless in this riddle game you are the winner."

The sphinx licked its paw and looked bored. Akuma thought about the riddle, 'the first would be'd' the next 'r', 'a' 'g', 'o', 'n'

Akuma smirked and said. "The beast is a dragon." The sphinx looked at her then stepped to the side, "You may pass, but beware the riddle." She walked passed the sphinx and came out into an open area. Three doors were in front of her, Akuma walked up to them; studying each door in turn she asked the raccoon on her shoulder which door would be best.

"How am I supposed to know?" He snapped.

"Just asking you little rat"

"I have a name, and it's TAN!"

"Do I sense some hostility?" A roguish voice said with a cunning tone. Akuma spun around to face the goblin king. Still wearing his trademark smirk he strode over to Akuma and leaned against the wall. "How are you progressing then Akuma?" He spoke with such a silky tone for a moment Akuma forgot she was angry with him, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"You are such a rat, why didn't you tell me you planned this?" she ranted.

"It was a need to know thing and you did not need to know." He replied smoothly.

"I think if I am going to be taken somewhere I need to know." He just chuckled in his throat and held her chin up to make her look at him.

"You are most amusing." She slapped his hand away from her face, and took a step back. He chuckled again "Are you afraid of me Akuma?" He was grinning and showing his teeth. Akuma took a breath, looked him in the eyes and took on a hard expression.

"I am afraid of nothing goblin king." Just the look on her face made him flinch but he hid it well. "And especially not you!" she finished.

"Is that so?" he said non-coherently. Akuma turned to walk through the door on the right.

"I see the thief gave you back the necklace." She stopped and looked back around at the man behind her, she scowled and walked through the door without a word.

Jareth watched as the fiery almost a woman marched through the door, indeed she did not look afraid, she was going to be a real challenge, Sarah had an excuse to be vigilant; she had Toby to take back, this girl had nothing to lose, and little to gain. And yet she continued to go on as if driven, fate was a weird thing. He appeared in his bedroom and got changed only to notice his throbbing member. 'Oh the things she does to me.' He thought to himself with an evil smile as he lay on the bed to relieve himself of a throbbing erection.

After a few minutes of traipsing through a jungle like setting Akuma found herself in a clearing. There was a strange tapping and music coming from around her. All of a sudden a feathery bird like things with arms and hands came jumping out of nowhere, laughing and shouting. One of them pounced up to Akuma and asked "Hey crazy lady you wanna play with us?" another came up and took the other's head and ran off with it laughing manically. "Hey c'mon likkle lady c'mon join in the game." She turned around to find a way out when one jumped on her back and tried to pull her head. "Hey she not playin' fair, her head don't come off." Akuma grabbed the firy and threw him up a tree. He yelped and the others were laughing at him. Taking the chance Akuma ran for it, but stopped in front of a high cliff. She looked behind her to see the firy's were not chasing her.

"Ok this might be difficult but…" She started to climb up the side of the cliff and felt a rummaging in her pocket, "Tan what are you doing?" The raccoon poked his head out of the pocket and said "I don't like heights, and I'm not holding onto your tails anymore." He slunk back into the deep pocket and shuddered.

Akuma looked confused. "Tail?" she looked over her shoulder to see two long, arrow tipped tails emerging from the small of her back. She gasped and let go of the cliff falling back to the ground, but the contact was not with the forest floor, long fingered hands were holding her up over a sea of feathers. "Hey likkle lady you need to watch or you fall." They all chuckled. Akuma went red with embarrassment and got down.

"Thanks guys, how can I repay you?" The firies all looked at each other and whispered.

After about ten minutes of discussion one said. "We wants more things to play with." The others all cheered. Akuma thought for a moment and thought of a way.

"Alright boys, if I can complete the labyrinth I get one wish, if you help me get there I can wish for you to have more things to play with alight?" They all cheered again and jumped up the cliff, they formed a 'human' chain and pulled her up. "Thanks guys, I promise to get you what you all want ok." They all laughed and said goodbye. Akuma smiled and waved back at them. As she walked she fell through a trap door, as she slid down her tails quickly wrapped around a pole as she suspended over a foul smelling bog.

Trying her best not to vomit Akuma swung back and forth on her tails and grabbed onto the ledge then pulled herself up. Panting slightly and coated in a thin layer of glistening sweat she made her way across the ledge to a small slope leading to a broken bridge.

Seeing there were stepping stones proceeded to cross them when a small fox with an eye patch jumped out in front of her. "Hold there demon you cannot pass this way unless you can best me in battle." Akuma raised her eyebrow at the little fox.

"I can't fight you good sir, I merely need to cross to get to the castle." Akuma felt sorry for him. Tan jumped out of her pocket and ran up to the fox and hugged him.

"Uncle Diddy!" He announced happily. Akuma snickered and coughed. "Ahem" Tan and Diddimus looked at her Tan was smiling broadly and Diddimus looked embarrassed.

"Why did you call me demon...sir?" she inquired. Diddimus looked down and mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"I mistook you for one my lady as you have upon your crown a pair of horns, two tails and a pale blue complexion." Akuma was shocked to say the least, she looked at her reflection in the foul water, gasped and stumbled backwards, she did indeed have small horns on her head, blue skin and she had a sharp claw adorning each finger. "That's what the twat meant by changes, when I see him I'm going to kill him." she tried to stop a dry sob and sank down and hugged her knees .

Tan and Diddimus looked at each other worried. Tan whispered something to his uncle and walked up to the now sobbing Akuma. "Uh…uncle Diddy says you can pass, I'm going to stay here, I know you can make it, just be careful." He patted her arm, Akuma looked up and wiped her tears away. She stood up then hiccupped.

"T…Thank you Tan…and thank you Sir Diddimus."

"Always a pleasure my lady." He bowed. Akuma ran across the steps and up the hill into a heavily wooded area.

There was what sounded like heavy breathing near by, and heavy footfalls, and a quiet hissing. Akuma looked around and started to run. But no sooner had she started running she bumped into something hard and big.

**Authors note:** **I tried to make this as long as I could. Please be kind, and please review, all reviews are read and replied to. Thank you all for reading this far. Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter4: Fire in the heart_

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth I am making no profit from this whatsoever. (**_ This is akumas dream text_

Akuma looked up from the ground and came face to face with a large hardened face, dark and twisted, teeth like daggers, and a most evil look in the amber eyes. The dragon reared up and unfurled its massive, black wings, billowing like great tattered sails. An almighty roar escaped its giant throat followed by a deadly display of unforgining red flames. Akuma managed to roll to the side a little too late her left shoulder and back was charred and she screamed in pain. the dragon swiped a massive paw at her sending her up into an old, knarly oak tree. Winded and stunned Akuma could, or would not move, the dragon set the tree alight and it was roaring in seconds. Trapped and with no were to run akuma relied on an instinct that was alian to her. It seemed like slow motion, she pushed herself up, brought her feet to the branch, leant back and sprung into the air like some wierd arrow. The air rushed passed her face, her hair whipping behind her as she descended towards the ground, the dragon opened his jaws to welcome this little snack but was in complete shock as a fist collided with his nose, slamming his oversized mouth shut on his tounge. He let out a roar of pain and flailed his head about. Akuma landed just feet from the angry monster who had turned to face her once more, blood dripping from his mouth and snarling. The wild rage in his eye could not be good news, he ponced forward and made a grab for the girl-demon, Akuma tried to move but her burns hurt her and she froze to the spot, a massive hand scooped her up and the ground rushed away from her. The dragon was soaring higher and higher with a struggling she demon in his grasp.

Sitting in the highest window the goblin king observed a plume of smoke in the distance, shrugging it off as the dragons fighting he went back to manipulating his crystals. When the echo of a roar came to his ears he smiled, 'some unlucky dragon has been bested by old Talon.'

When the large winged blur burst from the tree tops, his eyes immidiatly snapped to it, he knew somthing had gone wrong. The shape was circling higher and higher when it dropped something, a human figure plummeted down to earth rapidly. With a quick hand gesture the crystals became bubbles and shot towards the falling figure. His heart stopped when he could no longer see the body as it dissapeared behind the trees. Not many people compleated the labyrinth with injuries, and even fewer with serious ones, but never had there been a fatal one or a death here, and he could not let one happen whilst he was king. And he would certanly never let anyone harm a female that he was soon to claim as his own.

The bubbles followed the body at great speed, catching it just before it made contact with the ground, and transporting it into a large spherical room, the floor was white and the walls of a not quite silver not quite clear substance. Jareth walked into view in his white owl attire, striding over to the limp body in the middle of the floor. He looked at it and hesitated, the burns and the blood, hair splayed across the face and neck, and the lack of movement worried him. He leaned down to cheek for breathing, as he wiped away the hair the head moved.

Akuma was struggling against the grip of the dragon and the pain in her arm, she thrashed her tails she bit and kicked untill she was barly concious, her eyes were fluttering closed, she looked around and saw an open wound, not thinking she plunged her tail into it and to her surprise a green colour liquid ozed out of the end, a hissing noise made the dragon look down, the liquid seemed to hurt him and he dropped his prey, scratching her chest in the procces. Plummeting downwards Akuma's eyes were forced to closed, this was the end she knew it, it would all be over soon. daring to look she opened an eye to see the ground rushing up at her, little glints of light swarmed underneath her and her concious faded into darkness.

_Everything was dark, a light came from behind, she ran towards it happy to see light, the light grew bigger but changed into a pair of mismatched eyes, cruel eyes, mocking. A smile of fangs became visable under them opening as if to consume her, she tried to stop but found she couldn't she kept going. Then falling into a deeper darkness, then blood red, fire danced around her and shadows chased her in to a frenzie, paniking she looked up, once again the eyes were watching, but without the cruelty and mocking, instead in the place of them was concern and sadness. _

Akumas eyes opened and she groaned, seeing the face behind the eyes startled her and she moved a little too quickly, causing the burnt fleash to break along her shoulder. "Aaargh!" Clenching her teeth and closing her eyes Akuma tried not to cry in pain.

Jareth was a little taken aback at the sudden movement but was glad to see her alive. "Come here." Akuma looked at him as if he were asking her to jump off a tower. "I said COME HERE!" It was an order, gingerly she moved over to him but refused to look at him. He raised his hand to her burns, Akuma flinched but the pain she expected did not come, instead a cooling tingle filled her arm, neak and back, the burns were dissapearing. Jareth moved his hand to her chest, Akuma slapped his hand away but was cought by his other hand. "Stay still Akuma" The way her name rolled off his tounge made her insides turn to water but remembering who he was quickly turned it to ice.

"What are you doing you son of a..." Akuma started but the pissed of look on the goblin king's face shut her up. once he finished healing her chest he stood up, he held out a hand for the demon girl on the floor. Akuma stood up on her own and turned around to walk away, but before she got too far two strong hands came sliding around her waist and held her tight, the silky voice cooed in her ear. "I do believe you owe me something for that Akuma." Akuma's knees trembled for a second, how she hated how he could use her name like that.

" I owe you nothing goblin dork." He chuckled deep in his throat, his chest rubbing against her back. His lips were dangerously close to her neck now.

"What no more new pet names for me?" Akuma growled, which made him slightly harder than he already was.

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't give you a pet name if my life depended on it, And I owe YOU NOTHING!" He chuckled again and turned Akuma to face him. He had a mischivious smile on his lips, like a child who is left alone with a cookie jar.

"I Think you do my dear." Akuma froze, did he just call her, no he couldn't have, could he? No surly? Her body became liquid again, he did. Seeing the moment of weakness Jareth pressed Akuma against the wall and started kissing down her neck, holding her in place with his leg, one hand traveling down her side, slowly caressing the smooth curves, taking in all the pleasure he could, making the moment last, his painfully hardened member throbbing against his pants, desparate for attention.

Akuma gasped as his lips moved to capture her own, fighting the urge to let him into her mouth she pushed agaist him, this only caused her to slide down and her loins rubbed against his, feeling the erected tent in his trousers she let out another gasp. Jareth took this opportunity to invade the warm dampness of her mouth, his hand moved to her thigh, he rubbed possesivly and he felt her melt benieth him but stummbled when Akuma was no longer there. He cursed under his breath, no one makes a fool out of the goblin king and got away with it, he would have to get her back, and he knew just how.

She had used her new claws to break the bubble's surface, she fell a few feet into a large scrap yard, still in disaray from the passed few moments and panting heavily, she tried to ignor the damp patch and an ache in her lower reigons, but a fire was lit within her that refused to go out. She still had some time left, but not much, she had to move quickly now, but then she thinks why, if she did not she would be trapped here, is that really so bad? But she also promised the firys her wish, and she always kept her promises, **always.**

**Authour's note: The tital idea was given to me by my little brother, so i'd like to thank him now, thanks kris i love you, please review and i promis to add a lurvely chapter for you all, plz feel free to flame, comment, express opinions, be honest and i am open to any ideas u may have for me. I love you all u lovely readers xxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter5: Cruelty _

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth I am making no profit from this whatsoever.**

Jareth was pacing around his throne room thinking of ways to get back at Akuma, threats wouldn't work she was too stubborn, he diddn't want to hurt her, physicly anyway, blackmail? But he needed some sort of leverage, something she would care about, do anything to protect. When he watched her in her own world she seemed very close to her little brother, yes, he would be the perfect bait, unfortunatly he could not take him unless he was wished away. But he he had a cunning, cruel plan.

Akuma struggled up looked around and saw junk for miles in all directions, she scrammbled over heaps and piles of scrap, the junk people were watching curiously at the blue demon making her way over the garbage.

Akuma got to the gate and she flung the sleeping guard out of her way, he let out a surprised yelp as he landed in the scrap. She ran inside but the larger doors were already closed and a large robot goblin was walking forward and swung a wighty axe at her. Akuma ducked and avoided the blow, she ran behind it and climbed to the head, with one powerfull kick the head came off and landed with an almighty crash, the little operator goblin went beserk and the robot fell backwards through the gate, akuma wasn't fast enough to get away and was trapped benieth the large goblin bot.

She struggled, she writhed but could not get free, goblins poured out of their houses and started laughing at her. Growling visciously at them made them go silent, or so she thought. The goblin king came out of no where and crouched beside her. "My my we are in a little bit of trouble aren't we?" Akuma made to bite him but he forced her head down. "I wouldn't do that, unless you want your brother to suffer." Akuma's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes full of fear. He chuckled most deviously and conjured up a crystel. "Take a look for yourself." Akuma gazed into the depths and saw her brother in chains. A dry sob came out of her mouth and tears swelled in her eyes.

The goblin king had a look of triumph and chuckled deeply again. "If you make it to the castel in time I will let him go and you may still have a wish, if you don't get there in time but still get there you can have the wish, but you have to do something for me to release him, and if you fail to come to the castle at all no wish." Tears streamed down her face and her head sunk to the ground. Jareth looked at the girl so broken and defeated, not wanting to see her like this he left. "you have fifteen minutes left. Oh and by the way it was your own heart that made YOU wish for this."

Jareth returned to his throne room and sat down, thinking about all the things he would do to her. He knew she would not make it in time and he knew bluffing about her brother being captured would make her break down. Or so he thought it would.

Akuma's sobs faded, the fear replaced by anger, once again struggling but this time the robot moved and she slowly rose to a beast like stance, supporting the heavy bot with her back, the goblins backed away as the large metal figere flew into the air and landed on the steps to the castel. Akuma roared.

Jareth stood up, "No way!" he looked out the window to see goblins scrambling to get out of the way of what appeared to be a blue stampead. He saw a trail of destruction in its wake. He decided this is has gone too far.

Akuma reached the doors to the castel and burst them open, she stood panting in the doorway and the goblin king looked back with a smirk. "Your late."

**Authurs note: Again I had some ideas from my brother, please review, I am open to any comments, hints and tips you have to offer thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: promises kept._

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth I am making no profit from this whatsoever. ( flash back)**

Akuma's heart was racing in her throat, how could she have failed to protect her brother, she couldn't have, she refused to believe it.

( Akuma was in the garden her little brother playing in a tree, she loved watching him play, she loved seeing the smile on his face, he jumped down into her arms when he saw her and beamed " I nearly got to the top big sis" Akuma smiled back at him and put him down, "you know you shouldn't climb Kris, it is dangerous."

Kris looked up at her and pouted, " No fair!" She just smiled at him and tickled him, both laughing playfully they were unawar of a man in a dark coat approaching the gate.

When Akuma let her little brother go he started running around her, " Ha ha can't catch me" but he ran into the stranger. He looked up into the face of the man and he was filled with fear. Akuma rushed to his side and helped him up. She looked at the dark figure looming over them and the air was suddenly cold and still. "Who are you?" she asked. The man just lifted his hand and grabbed Kris by his neck, a passing neighbour saw what happened and screamed, distracted by the noise the man looked behind him, siezing the oppourtunity Akuma lunged at the man's arm which held her brother, Kris dropped like a doll and curled up on the floor sobbing.

The man threw punches and kicks but none of them hit the boy, they were all stopped by the girl. he took out a knife and she gasped "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, he didn't se what happened clearly, he saw the girl fly at him, his arm swiped at her and crimson blinded him. He heared a pained cry and a horified gasp.

Akuma held her chest which was stained scarlet, her brother was crying and she went to attack the man again, she did not know how to take in what was happening to her, she was only six at the time, there was an alien instinct taking over, a primal, defensive instinct. Sinking her teeth into the man's leg and elbowing his groin she pinned him down, but hes other leg swung hard into her right shoulder, a sickening crack and another pained yell, all went black.)

Akuma wouldn't let anyone hurt her brother, no one, not even the goblin king.

(Akuma opened her eyes, she was in a bed, and the cieling was very white, where was she?, where was Kris? What happened?

A familiar voice shouted "mum MUM! Big sis is awake! You ok Aku?" She turned her head to the side and saw his smiling face tear stained but beaming at her. Her mother came rushing in and started hugging and kissing her and cooing her. The doctor also came in and looked over some papers.

"You are one extrodanary girl, no one has ever heared of a six year old beating up a fourty year old man." Akuma smiled and replied. "no one hurts my brother, i never let them and i never will" She turned to Kris "And i never will, ever.")

Jareth started walking towards her and looked down at her, she looked back she had two promises to keep, and she intended to keep them both. The king said " So you don't have to worry about your brother?" Akuma lunged at him but he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. "You didn't let me finish my dear, You see i have not been entirely honest with you," She looked even more scared " You do not need to worry about your brother because i do not have him, i cannot have had him unless someone wished for me to take him." Akuma looked relieved but still angry.

"You son of a!...Why the hell did you tell me you did then?"

She struggled hard but the kings grip was vice like, god how she hated that. Jareth smiled and whispered so seductivly in her ear. " I knew you would do anything for your brother's safety so i lured you here to me, i will admit that it was indeed low, but i regret nothing."

Akuma's blood was boiling, and not just because of the heat gathering between her legs, "You are such a bastard, i will make you regret it!" He leaned closer to her, his lips nearly touching hers, he smiled ever so devilishly and hil free hand drew circular patterns on her exposed stomach.

"Go ahead make me regret bringing you to me.." With that he crushed her lips with his, closing his eyes and loosening his grip on her neck.

Akuma was again surprised by this action and froze, but the heat of his kiss soon melted her, his hands were slowly roaming her body, his touch feather soft yet it left her burning, the heat in her sweet spot was growing and she tried to contain it, but is was just too much. Jareth's tounge teased her bottom lip, begging for entrance, without thinking she complied, parting her lips to alow him in, his tounge carresed hers and explored every part of her mouth. Unable to keep her pleasure a secret Akuma moaned into his mouth.

Her moan sent a shiver down his spine, and an intense heat went straight to his manhood, he deepened the kiss and pulled her waist closed to him, his other hand tangled in her hair. Her arms snaked around his neck and she returned the kiss with even more fire and passion, this alone nearly sent him over the edge. He broke the kiss and smiled at her, Akuma was shaking and she looked a little disapointed. "It appears you want me as much as i want you." Akuma's face flushed and she looked down. The goblin king lifted her head with his finger. "Just say you want me." Akuma's breath hitched, yes she wanted him, oh god how she wanted him, but she had her promis to keep, but this burning pleasure was so good, she didn't want it to stop, she just wanted him to kiss her again and make the world dissapear, to make time stop. He must have known what she was thinkingbecause he smiled again. "Dont worry your promise to the firys has been fullfilled." She looked up at him, how did he know about that? Then he repeated "Just say you want me, you want me to kiss you, to love you Akuma" He did it again,she could barely stand, luckilly he had hold of her, her sweet spot becoming damp, all she wanted now was relief, she did want him and she wanted him NOW"

"YES, yes i do want you goblin king please, please." He looked victorious again and he held her close, when he let her go she was lieing in his bed, in his chamber. Jareth lay next to her topless, the muscles in his chest flexing as he moved to kiss her again. She moaned again and she kissed back. The king stroked her side and slid his ungloved hands under her top to carress the soft yet firm mounds of flesh benieth it, Akuma gasped a little as her top also dissapeared, she let her own hands wander over his body.

Jareth moved down slowly, kissing a trail down Akuma's neck, down her chest. She shivered slightly as he flicked one hardned nipple with his tounge, it was like electicity courcing through her body, he gently pulled with his teeth and sucked, whilst circaling the other breast with his thumb. Akuma was in a pleasured agony, he was teasing her and he was enjoying it.

Well if he wanted to play she will fight back, another instinct kicked in and she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him on to his back, his eyes were wide and staring. She came down on his neck and she bit and sucked hard at the tender spot between shouler and neck. This time Jareth moaned and he held her hips, gripping hard. When she finished a dark red mark was left on his porcaline skin, he growled quietly as she rocked her hirps over his painfully hard member. Akuma whispered in his ear "Any teasing and i will tease back." Jareth was almost at the point of no return, he flipped pissitions again and remored the last garments adorning her body. He rubbed his long fingers over the soft curls of Akuma's womanhood and he could smell the sweetness of her, he took her clit and rubbed it slowly between his thumb anf for finger. "All the more reason for me to tease you my dear." He whispered back. Akuma threw her head back as his head moved between her legs to her aching spot, and his tounge entered her sending waves of ecstasy over her whole body, she was compleatly lost now, Jareth's sinfully pleasurable tounge greedily tasted every inch and was then replaced by two fingers, Akuma moaned as he slowly pumped in and out of her making her shudder and gasp as every stroke brought more and more pleasure, as her inner walls began to tighten he stopped and looked at her dissapointed face.

"Tell me what you want Akuma, Tell me you need this." He grinned again. Akuma's eyes were begging for this but he wanted to hear it from those sweet lips.

"Please Jareth, I want you so bad, please take me now, please dont leave me like thin, i'll go crazy." She begged, thats all he needed to hear, his own clothes dissapeared and he placed himself over her, his member poised over her entrance. He looked at her again, all she could manage was a horse whisper, "please Jareth," He complied and slowly entered her, he kissed her as he broke her barrier, tears were streaming from her eyes, it was painfull but it quickly went away. When she nodded he started topump slowly at first, her walls were so tight around him he moaned as he kissed Akuma's soft lips. His member throbbed inside her and she felt so much pleasure she thought she might die, he stared going faster and harder and Akuma arched her back and bucked her hips with him, both were panting and groaning, they were both so close to release now. Akumas walls tightened again around his hard cock and she came, her juces leaking over him, and he came inside her releasing his hot seed inside her, filling her with more pleasure than she had ever imagined.

Both Jareth and Akuma were utterly spent but satisfied, Akuma turned to face the king and she lay her head on his chest,then she whispered, "I bet you can't do better." He smiled and thought to himself, she really is a challange.

**Authurs note: I would like to thank everyone who red this fan fic, I would also like to thank my little brother for helping me with ideas. please review, the more reviews with advice the more stories i will wright also better ones. love ya all xxx**


End file.
